My Last Breath
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: Songfic to My Last Breath, Seto dies in Mokuba's arms. Short, please R&R. Also read "My Immortal" by me, the two go hand-in-hand.


Disclaimer: First off, I don't own YuGiOh or this song (which is very beautiful might I add) But we already knew that, didn't we now? - -;  
  
A/N: Just to let u know, in the first line I replaced "love" with "now" because this isn't ment to be a Mokuba/Seto romance (let me make it clear that I do not support that pairing). This is just a simple angst that I need to get out of my system.  
  
Secondly: Goes hand-in-had with "My Immortal" read that fic of mine as well please, it's very short.  
  
*~My Last Breath  
  
* Prologue - the dignified CEO known as Seto Kaiba had taken his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, for a walk late at night in a back road just out side the city. Tragically, a drunk driver swerved down the road. Just as it was about to hit Mokuba, Seto dove in front of the car pushing his brother out of the way and saving his life, but at a terrible cost. The car continued on it's way down the road, the driver not even sure what had happened. Mokuba knew his brother would not last much longer, internal bleeding would soon take him, so he spent those last few precious moments in his brother's feeble presence*  
  
Hold on to me now  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Seto's breathing was ragged and labored. Yet somehow his eyes still flashed, filled with more emotion then ever before. Mokuba pulled his brother's larger form into his arms and held on tightly, as if he were hoping to somehow hold his brother's soul in this world until they could find help. But deep down he knew, no one would find them out here. Not tonight at least.  
  
Seto gasped as he made an attempt at speech. "Mokuba...I'm sorry..I failed.." He took another ragged gasp for air, knowing that his time was limited "I love.you..don't forget me..little bro.." Weakly he began to cough and sputter, speaking was very difficult and it was visibly taking it's toll. Mokuba's eyes welled with crystalline tears that delicately fell from his grey-blue eyes onto Seto's clothing. His body rocked with uncontrollable sobs as he clutched his brother's body closer.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Seto, even at his dying hour, couldn't stand seeing his brother so upset. Mokuba was often times the only thing that kept him going, Mokuba was Seto's lighthouse on a foggy night at sea. This time, however, Seto understood that he would not make it. Using his last bit of strength, he moved one frail arm around Mokuba trying his best to let him know that no matter what, even in death, he would always be with him. To let him know that somehow, everything would be okay in the end.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
Flashbacks faded in and out of Seto's vision. They were mostly of snow and the beauty of a frost-covered field. He had always preferred the frosts to actual snow. Mokuba never understood this, but how could he expect a child to comprehend the simple beauty of ice? Seto would miss the winter afternoons spent having snowball fights with his little brother. Silently, he wondered if Mokuba was seeing these images as well. He hoped he was, Seto wanted Mokuba to remember.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Mokuba could sense Seto's lack of presence in this world. He didn't want his brother to be suffering, but he desperately begged to no one in particular "Please, just a few more minuets.". The one person in his life who had been everything him, his parents, a brother, and his best friend was dying. Such a young boy wasn't ready for all of these losses with one hit. Mysteriously, he began to feel very sleepy. One last lonely tear slid down his cheek as he fell into sleep on his brothers nearly empty form for the final time.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
Even in his empty, dreamless slumber Mokuba prayed that this was all just a terrible, terrible dream. That he would wake up in his dimly light room, dash downstairs and find Seto sitting at the coffee table reading a newspaper. But soon his eyes, that had no more tears to cry, opened slowly only to find that during his sleep, his brother had left him. Somehow, he didn't want to cry. Was it because he was in too deep a state of shock, or was some one comforting him?  
  
Say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
Seto's spirit lingered with Mokuba for a short time. He placed his arms around Mokuba once he had awoken and although he knew Mokuba could not hear him, he whispered words of faith and encouragement. That everything would be okay. Seto promised he would never leave his brother. Suddenly it seemed that Seto's death had sunk into Mokuba.  
  
"Seto.." He whispered. "Seto, please wake up, please!" Mokuba shook the limp body in front of him, though he knew it would do no good. Darkness clouded the spirit form of Seto's vision. All he could see was Mokuba calling to him, trying to make him come back. The image of his brother shattered into many broken pieces. Seto was being pulled into a warm and comforting place. He watched sadly as the broken image of Mokuba melted into the blackness. 


End file.
